


Ukuqhubeka

by santigold96



Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839331





	Ukuqhubeka

UJaime wabona ebusweni ukuthi akazi ukuthi ukhulume ngobani. "Leyo ngane kaGreyjoy kanye ne-Iron Fleet yakhe ebabazekayo. Bangashisa amalangabi kadrako futhi bacwila phansi olwandle." Umlomo wakhe wawusontekile njengoba kukhombisa okubi ebusweni bakhe, "Into abengakaze ayithole ukuthi ngeke aze amphathe kabi. Futhi ngeke amnikeze umshado acabanga ukuthi uzomnika amandla. Konke kuwumdlalo. A Umdlalo wobukhosi. Yilokho akubiza ngakho. Umdlalo obulala bonke kunabo bonke, futhi ngamvumela yena nobaba ukuba izingane zethu zigoqwe kuwo. Yizo ezibabulele. Bengibathanda, futhi angizange ngibavikele. "

UBrienne wabona ngamehlo ukuthi wayephelelwa yithemba. Wayengakaze ambone enje, futhi wayazi ukuthi kubi kakhulu kunangesikhathi egeza naye.

"Jaime. Ngibuke. Ngithe angibuke. Uvela emndenini odumile futhi owubeka izingane zakho engcupheni. Kodwa, izingane ziyafa usuku nosuku kusuka kwezelwe kuya kwabaphansi. Uyayazi yini indlu eyodwa engazange ngililela ukufa kwezingane kulowo mndeni? Angikwazi ukubiza eyodwa. Ukufa nosizi kuyingxenye yempilo. Yingakho kufanele sibambelele ezinkumbulweni ezijabulisayo futhi siqhubekele phambili ngenhlonipho senze konke okusemandleni abo kulabo esingabathola .Awunankinga ngokudlwengulwa kwakhe noma ukushona kwezingane zakho. Uyangizwa? Awunankinga. Ukube ubungebasindisa, ubuzovele ungisindise. ”

UJaime welula phambili emvumela ukuba asonge izandla zakhe ngokuphepha. Ekhuluma ngobuhlungu obusuka enhliziyweni yakhe futhi ezwa ukwethembeka kwezwi lakhe njengoba ekhuluma amagama ayekade efuna ukuzwa othile emtshela isikhathi eside ekugcineni wakhipha ihlazo nosongo ayelubambe ngaphakathi. Izinyembezi zehla ebusweni bakhe njengoba umzimba wakhe uqhaqhazela kuyo yonke imizwa egcwala kuye.

Ekugcineni wathula, futhi wavumela ukuthi athembele ukuthi wayeqinisile.

UJaime wama ezivivinya imilenze futhi wakhuluma ezwa ukuthi izwi lakhe liyathukuthela ngaphambili, "Awukaze ungitshele ngobusuku engikuvuse kubo. Bekungalobo busuku obunyantisayo lapho amadoda ekuhudula?"

UBrienne uthathe isikhashana azi ukuthi ubekhuluma ngamadoda ayezomdlwengula kodwa angenelele wazibeka engcupheni yokusindisa yena. UBrienne wayengasakholelwa ukuthi unamathele udadewabo. "Cha. Bengingaphuphi ngabo. Bengiphupha ngawe."

UJaime wamomotheka futhi injabulo yacishe yamfikela emehlweni. "Yebo, ngiyinto yamaphupho amabi. Ngabe bekukuphoqa ukuthi ugqoke ingubo epinki ugqoke upende wobuso?"

UBrienne wema naye futhi wanquma ukungasho imininingwane eminingi. "Ngiphuphe ukuthi ukugwazile. Ngamgwaza. Wafa wena ke washona."

UJaime anikine ikhanda. "Akuyona into okudingeka sikhathazeke ngayo. Akakhethi ukwenza umsebenzi ongcolile uqobo. Uthanda ukusetha ukubulawa kwalabo azondayo sengathi uhlela iphathi ube esezwa ukuthi bafa kancane kancane. wena. Uma ubulala umuntu, uqonde ngqo ngakho. Ngiyakuthanda lokho ngawe. Akunangqangi, akunazikhohlisi. Akukaze kube nezinkulumo ezinde zokufundisa umuntu ingozi yakhe ukuze abahlukumeze. Ukufa nje. Kuyaqabula. " Amehlo akhe ekugcineni aba nokuzijabulisa.

UBrienne wadonsa umoya kancane ukubona ukuthi usebuyela kuye futhi, futhi wazama ukungacabangi ngokusebenzisa kwakhe igama elithi uthando. "Kuyaqabula? Ukhuluma ngokufa kukabani?"

"Kubukeka sengathi ngiyakhumbula ukuthi ngiyisiboshwa sakho ngenkathi ubhala phansi amadoda eza kithina ngemuva kokuphuma esikebheni. Ukufa okusheshayo okubili bese kukwenza umuntu omncane. Angikaze ngikutshele ukuthi ungisabisile impela ekuqaleni. Izidumbu zabantu ziyehla kwesokunxele kunjalo. Ubukhazimulile ngentukuthelo yakho. " Amehlo akhe ahamba phezu kwakhe ekwaziseni amakhono akhe njengeqhawe, kodwa ukubukeka kwaphenduka ukufudumala njengoba ekhumbula ubusuku bangaphambili. "Angikaze ngikutshele lendaba ngenkemba nezikhali engikunikeze zona?"

Amashiya kaBrienne ahlangana. "Cha, ubematasatasa ususa iPodrick kimi. Tshela."

"Ubaba wayebengenzele inkemba, kodwa futhi wayenzela nalezi zikhali."

UBrienne wamgqolozela. "Uthe uyathemba ukuthi uthole izilinganiso zami kahle."

UJaime walala phansi wanikina ikhanda. "Yebo, bengicabanga ukuthi izilinganiso zakho ezinobubanzi behlombe nokwakha zazingekude kangako engqondweni."

"Ungivumela ukuthi ngicabange ukuthi ungenzele mina ukuze ngizokuthatha angithi awuzange…"

"Kusebenze."

"Moron."

UJaime wamamatheka ngokugqamile njengoba umoya udlala ngezinwele zakhe.

UBrienne uvele wamomotheka emuva.


End file.
